Microwave ovens provide a convenient means for heating a variety of food items, including dough-based products such as pizzas and pies. However, microwave ovens tend to cook such items unevenly and are unable to achieve the desired balance of thorough heating and a browned, crisp crust. Additional complications are encountered with rising dough products, as the package must promote browning and crisping, typically by maintaining surface contact with the food, without restricting the natural expansion of the dough during the cooking process. Thus, there is a need for a microwave cooking package for a dough-based food item that provides the desired degree of heating, browning, and crisping without restricting the expansion of the dough.